


Red Eyes In Morning

by MyShipSailsHere



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Baby Animals, Full Moon, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipSailsHere/pseuds/MyShipSailsHere
Summary: So, Buck comes off a shift a finds a Wolf Pup. He really isn't prepared to deal with daddy wolf.DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to any other websites beside my own posts on Wattpad, this includes Goodreads and any other sites or apps. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 338
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2019





	Red Eyes In Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone_Every_Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyone_Every_Ever/gifts).

Buck wasn't superstitious, had never cared much for warnings about black cats or broken mirrors, so when the 118 warned him that the full moon would bring out the crazies and likely be a horrible shift he had shrugged it off. But after a nonstop ridiculous eighteen hour shift, he saw their point and hoped he never had to work another one again. 

He was exhausted and had forgotten to grab some coffee from the station for his drive, so he stumbled into the nearest gas station afraid that if he didn't get some caffeine he would be the next call the station took. 

As he stepped out of the store guzzling his drink, a low whimpering snapped his attention toward the side of the building. He carefully approached the sound, scanning the dark alley for someone in danger. Instead he found a tiny wolf pup curled up in the dirt crying.

Buck knew that he should call animal control, but there had been so many animal calls that night that it would be hours before they responded, so instead he shrugged off his sweatshirt and slowly approached the pup.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Bucky’s got you.” He crooned, as he carefully picked up the little wolf. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.”

He was surprised that the pup didn’t even try to get away. It just curled against his chest and licked his neck as he carried it to his Jeep.

Buck was a cat person. Okay, he was also a dog person, but he definitely expected that if he was going to get an animal it would be a cat, a dog would be fine too, but he didnt think leaving for long shifts was fair to a dog. But he expected a nice normal pet— definitely not a wild animal. But looking down at the little wolf pup as he drove made him not even want to call animal control. 

When he got home he set the pup down with some pillows on the floor and gently fed him chicken, not minding him nipping on his fingers with his small teeth. Buck curled up on the floor with him and fell asleep right there with the pup licking his face.

\-----------------------  
A relentless pounding on the door startled Buck awake. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he looked around and noticed the little wolf was curled up asleep on a pillow nearby and had barely moved at the sound. 

The knocking continued as he staggered to his feet. “I’m coming.” He grumbled, it couldn’t have been more than five in the morning, who did this person think they were. 

Buck unlocked the door, but before he could say a word a shirtless man with red glowing eyes shoved him into the apartment and pinned him to the wall with a hand on his throat. “Where is he? What did you do with him?” The man snarled in Buck’s face. 

“Dude, I’m here alone. What the fuck?” Buck managed to hiss, even though he could barely breathe.

The angry man closed his eyes and breathed deeply along Buck’s throat. “I can smell him on you. Now, tell me—” He was cut off by the little wolf pup popping up on the couch and yipping excitedly. 

“Oh, Thank God.” The strange scary man breathed out relieved as he dropped Buck completely. 

Buck knelt on the floor and took a few gasping breaths as he watched the man and the wolf pup interact. 

The man was kneeling in front of Buck’s couch all of his earlier anger gone. “Christopher, It’s time to go.” When the pup just curled up in Buck’s sweatshirt the man sighed. “Fine, change back Christopher, so we can talk about this.”

Buck’s jaw dropped as he watched the tiny pup he carried in his arms transform into a naked little boy. “Hi, Daddy. Sorry I got lost. But Bucky saved me.” 

The father sighed. “I know Buddy. Now let’s pull on your new friend’s sweatshirt, since I didn’t bring you clothes.” 

The boy grinned and allowed his dad to tug Buck’s sweatshirt, which was entirely too big for him over his head. 

“Now sit there, Bud. I need to explain this to your friend.” Christopher just nodded smiling brightly before curling back up on the couch. 

Buck was still on the floor when the man rounded back at him, his eyes were no longer red, but a deep brown, and there was less hair on his face. He stared at Buck as though trying to figure out what to do. 

Buck sighed and leaned back against the wall, running a hand down his face. “I don’t know your name, I rescued an animal and didn’t call animal control or anything, and I don’t understand really but it’s okay I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” 

The man came closer and knelt down, Buck couldn’t help but flinch slightly afraid that he would hurt him, which was understandable if it meant protecting his child. 

“My name’s Eddie. I’m an Alpha Werewolf. Thank you for saving my son.” He smiled at Buck and held out a hand to help him up. Buck couldn’t help but grin back, were all werewolves this hot?

Eddie smirked at him as though he could read his mind and knew exactly what he had been thinking. Could werewolves read minds? Was that a thing? Buck furrowed his brows at Eddie and tried to think about random things. Avocado toast. His bed. No his bed made him think of Eddie naked. Hmmm Periodic table. Did he even remember the periodic table? Hydrogen. Helium.... 

Eddie had watching him closely and just started laughing. “I can’t read your mind Buck.”

Buck narrowed his eyes. “That’s what someone who could read minds would say.”

Eddie just continued to laugh. “I can smell you.” He continued to explain when Buck looked offended. “Your _arousal_. I can smell it.” The smile he gave then was pure wolf. 

He winked before picking up Christopher, who was sound asleep, easily and walking toward the door. “Thank you again. I’m sorry for waking you and if I hurt you when I pinned you to the wall.” He grabbed Buck’s hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss gently to his knuckles. “If we do this again I will make sure it’s more enjoyable. I promise we will return your sweatshirt soon.” 

Buck closed the door behind them and leaned against it. He had met a werewolf, well, two werewolves, and he was excited to see them again. He ran his fingers over his knuckles where Eddie’s lips had touched him, feeling like a teenager for being giddy about them tingling. He went upstairs and hoped that this wasn’t a weird full moon fueled dream and that hot werewolves would still exist when he woke up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So unfortunately I have been an absolute wreck and haven't had a chance to beta read this. 
> 
> Mixing worlds isn't normally my thing so hopefully you like it!  
At the moment this will stay a one shot, but if there is enough request for it and I have the Inso I wouldn't mind writing more.


End file.
